Without you there's nothing
by ShadowdragonVint
Summary: There's a new boy in town, and a new girl. What's the cennection between them, Yugi and the gang? Only one way to find out.
1. The New Guy

This is my first fanfict. Flames will be appreciated as long as they're not to sever. I warning you I'm not all that good.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only Vint and the Millennium Earring.I think. Celeste is copyright of my girlfriend so don't touch it.*growls*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With out you there's nothing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started as any old day in Domino City, Yugi and the crew: Joey,  
Bakura, Anzu, Tristan/Honda, Yami, and Ryou, taking their evening walk  
when they noticed a building that hadn't been seen there before. The  
title was "Bright Beginnings for Duelist." In the window a big sign  
read, "Regular Duelist needed as teachers." The gang was ecstatic!  
  
"Hey guys!" Anzu exclaimed, "Why don't we go in there and show these  
guys what dueling is all about!"  
  
"Alright," said Yugi, "Lets go!" The moment they entered, noise nearly  
blew their tops off.  
  
"Whoa!!! Place must be soundproof on the outside!" yelled Joey as he  
jammed his fingers in his ears. It took them a few minutes, but  
eventually their ears became adjusted to the ruckus. "Alright guys  
let's split up and spread our dueling knowledge," said Tristan,  
immediately rushing over to a nearby table occupied by one cute girl.  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes and grumbled, "What knowledge," contrary to  
everyone' beliefs, Anzu was attracted to Tristan. But it seemed that  
she had pushed Tristan away one to many times.  
  
As Yugi looked around only one table stood out to him. One lonely  
looking boy occupied it. He looked about three inches taller than Seta  
with pale skin, and long, black hair that forced Yugi to be reminded  
of Bakura, except his eyes. His eyes were big pools of chocolate that  
could melt anyone, and threatened to burn Yugi right there. Yugi sat  
down and as he did the kid looked up from his cards, evidentially the  
kid was dueling himself.  
  
"Hi," Yugi started "I'm-"  
  
"Yugi" the kid said cutting him off  
  
"Huh" Yugi said somewhat taken back  
  
"Well you are Yugi aren't you" said the boy, clearing off the table of  
his cards, then after running a hand stressfully through his black  
spiked hair started shuffling them.  
  
"Yes I wish I were that skilled at guessing your name" Yugi said  
implying the obvious "Oh! How rude of me, sorry my name is Vint" said  
the kid smiling earnestly "How about a duel, that is what you're here  
to do, challenge me right" he said placing his cards on the big  
circular table at which they were sitting  
  
"Sure!" quickly shuffling his deck, placing them on the table and  
drawing his first five cards, Yugi smiled always ready to duel, but in  
the back of his mind a distressing thought came to him.How does he  
know your name? Then, How do you know that is his real name? Yugi  
quickly shoved those thoughts to the back of his head  
  
"Lets duel!" They announced in union, Yugi noticed that as they spoke  
Vint's eyes completely lost their warmness and grew cold as steel.  
  
Vint drew his five cards and although what he saw made him ecstatic he  
let no emotion show on his face.  
  
They agreed that Vint would go first.  
  
"All right for my first turn I play two Ultimate Offerings, which  
allows me to summon another monster by paying 500 life points, then I  
place three monsters defense mode" he said depleting all the cards in  
his hand. `Hmm,' Yugi thought `He has nothing in his hand to defend  
himself in case I attack, those cards must have an effect' He looked  
briefly and cautiously at the three monsters on field. `Lets see, my  
hand is: Dark Magician, Kuribo, Feral Imp, Trap Hole and De-Spell.  
I'll leave these and,' "I set down one card in defense mode and I  
place down this card," He said, placing a card in the Magic/Trap  
section. He gave off a smug look.  
  
"My turn" Vint thought aloud as he drew five new cards. `Great' he  
smiled inwardly. His face still steel he announced his turn, "After  
setting down these cards in the M/T section, I Sacrifice these three  
monsters,"- Three Giant Soldiers of Stone appeared and were instantly  
pulled into a vortex- "To summon the Moisture Creature, with an attack  
of 2800 and defense of 2900," He exclaimed still looking emotionless  
he smiled brightly inside. (A/N I'm not good at descriptions and plus  
there's nothing to see of the MC)  
  
"Ha you fell right into my trap," declared Yugi " I use my Trap Hole"  
'Ha lets see him get out of this one' he said flipping his card "I  
would find it a little hard to use a card that's been destroyed,  
wouldn't you Yugi?" Vint said. "What?" stammered Yugi. "My Moisture  
Creatures effect destroys all your magic and trap cards when summoned  
by sacrificing three monsters. So now I use ultimate offerings to  
summon Silver Fang and sacrificing him to summon Summoned Skull."  
Yugi was shocked he had nothing in his hand to defend him against the  
next attack, once Feral Imp his life points would be wide open, but  
after wards he'd still have next turn.  
  
As if he could read his mind Vint smirked "There is no next turn for  
you Yugi, I increase the attack of my MC by equipping him with Silver  
Bow and Arrow, increasing his attack by 300 bringing it to 3100. But  
that's not all I equip to it Axe of Despair raising the attack to  
4100. My Summoned Skull will attack your face down, then attack you  
life points directly taking you to 0."  
  
After clearing his cards Yugi looked up to Vint and caught his eyes.  
The melting warmth had replaced the steel and he said quite simply "I  
win.  
  
~~~Hey guys how was that? Likes? Dislikes? R&R people!!!!! Remember its my first fic so flames are welcome as long as they aren't to harsh~~~ 


	2. Strange Meetings

Hey!………….Yes I know It was a century before I update, but things where happening so I couldn't do what I needed.

Disclaimer: I own Vint and The Shenen Ring……..Touch Celeste at your own risk……..This is a chap in which rape is depicted….Read at your own caution…..you have been warned

Thought speech between Yugi and Yami:…………….

Without you there's nothing Chap 2: Something in Common

"I win." The words reverberated in Yugi's head. How could that happen…..and so quickly at that! 'It has to be a fluke' Thought Yugi….he had never lost to anyone that fast and a novice at that…..No, Koi came Yami through their thought link. It wasn't. This kid knows nothing of the potential and dueling skill he possesses. It all comes from his Millennium Ring……look at his ear At This Yugi's eye's flew to Vint's left ear. Sure enough there was a simple gold ring with the eye of Anubis glowing in it. Yugi then felt a warmth on his chest. As he looked down he felt and saw his puzzle float in the air seeming to respond to something. Then he saw Vint's earring do the same. There interacting Yugi shouted to Yami. Within a couple of seconds Yugi saw the same man he had dueled earlier. The steel eye's and emotionless face appeared again only this time it was smiling.

"So you have one too Yami? I knew this was your vessel, he's so much like you. It didn't take you long to figure out either. So do you like it? It gives me the power to read the unprotected parts of ones mind…..especially those with words intended to be said. It also grants me an extra awareness of my surroundings. I cant tell who's following me or watching from a distance…….including you" He said turning his head to catch the wide eyes of a beautiful girl. She was as just as tall as Serenity so she had to be 16, her long brown hair met her shoulders and contrasted lightly with her hazel eyes. Astonished to have been noticed from across the building the girl panicked and fled. No one noticed the glowing ring held on her finger. As she ran Vint felt worried……Not about the girl but where she was headed. As the rest of Yugi's friends gathered around. Vint stood back to his own self. "I would love to properly introduce myself to all of you but I have to go." he said rushing out in the same way the girl did.

"Hey that was weird you don't think they know each other do they?" Joey said scratching his head.

POV CHANGE: Celeste (Hey my first pov change…….nice!)

I had watched the whole duel and he never looked at me…………But as soon as that bright flash illuminated the room and that other side of him appeared he looked at me, it was as if he had noticed me that whole time…… As my kept thinking, my feet took me farther downtown than I would have liked. As soon as I took control of my movement I paused and looked around. These were the ally ways……the parts my friends told me were dangerous. Not good, not good at all. What was worse was that I was in one of those alleys. And it was getting dark. I started to nervously rub my Ring hopping it would bring me luck. As a gift from my great grandpa it had better. Then before I could tell what happened I was against a wall.

CAUTION: Hey guys, and gals, remember that rape scene I was talking about?…..yeah well this is it

Rough hands started to feel their way up me. "Help! Somebody help me!" Was the first thing in my head and out my mouth as I struggled to get away from the man trying to molest me. Then the breath left my lungs as the man plunged his fist into my gut. "Shut up." Even through my half-conscious mind his voice seems familiar. Before I dropped to the ground the man picked me back up and slammed me face first into the wall the hands again starting to creep up my skirt. "Stop please! Help, Somebody help me!" Was all that I could keep screaming out for awhile as he kept feeling me up. Then I felt something forced on to my mouth muffling my screams. Then I felt his breath hit my ear as he whispered, "I just taking what you denied me for so long, don't worry it wont hurt, much." I could feel my eyes widen as I recognized that voice. "Josh" I rasped through my muffled, injured breaths. "Ohhhh you sound surprised. don't worry it'll all be over soon." He said as his hand to remove my underwear. Struggle as I might his grip would not relinquish itself as I felt tiny droplets of water mix with my tears. It was beginning to rain. The gag I put in my mouth still couldn't covered the scream emitted once I felt his member enter my back. Even through I cries of pain I could hear him hiss. "Ahh baby, your so tight…..I cant wait to feel your pussy." As the rain fell harder his free hand continued to roam my body and ended up on my aforementioned private. As he slipped his first two fingers in I winced, then he started to fuck me with them. I shocked even myself as I let loose a hiss of pleasure. Then I felt the sharp pain again as he moved inside me again causing my to cry out. Now my tears flowed freely as did the blood I could feel flowing down my legs the rain continued pouring as he kept pumping and pumping. 'Please,' I thought brokenly, 'Please make him stop.' As if an answer to my plea I felt him leave me. And his hands let me go. As I fell to the floor I heard him yell "What the hell do you think your doing? Get out of here before I kill you" I heard him say and then I heard a gun cocking. As I turned my self around the street lamps illuminated the ally good enough for me to see Josh holding a gun to a boy. The same boy from the dueling shop. Then the boy held his hand out to Josh and boomed "Mind Crush!" then I only heard Josh clutch his head and scream before I fell unconscious.


	3. Something in common

Hey its me again! I've decided to update both of my stories evenly. (Other story is at , The Title is Nocturnal Love. READ IT OR PERISH!!J ) Also though The characters seemed a little childish. Everyone is now in collage. Here's the Age Guide.

Age Guide

Yugi Motuo : 18

Pharaoh Yami: 5000

Joey Wheeler: 20

Seto Kaiba: 22

Celeste: 18

Vint: 19

Mokuba Kaiba: 16

Tristan Taylor: 20

Tea Gardner:19

Mai Valentine: 22, …………….. Now this chap shouldn't be as sexually violent-or sexual at all for that matter-as the last….so read at your leisure!

Unknown voice from the shadows This story sucks and never have been created in the first place.

T.J.: Yes well then maybe you shouldn't have been created either, huh my yami?

Vint rushes from the shadows Ahem! Now I didn't say all of that! In fact it's a marvelous story. Nothing better!

T.J. : suck up.

Vint sinks back to shadows muttering T.J. owns nothing in this life but me, The millennium earring, and a couple other things, heh heh. Touch Celeste and you'll suffer dire consequences. Same goes for the Millennium finger ring. Enjoy!

Without You There's Nothing Chap 3: Something in Common.

POV: Celeste

I woke up in a heavenly white room. As I tried to sit up I yelped and flattened right back out as a sharp pain shot through my rear. The events from last night flooded back to my brain making me a little light headed. As I raised my hand to wipe a tear that sprang to me my sheets fell from off of me and I gasped. I was naked. Oh no please don't tell someone kidnapped me. I slowly pulled up my covers and tried to think of where I might be……. It sure wasn't my collage dorm. Then my eyes darted around the room looking for some picture or something of someone. All I found seemed to be ancient artifacts that should be in a museum. Then one thing caught my eye. It was a picture, sort of. It must have been some ancient drawing. It depicted the Pharaoh standing in front of two people, holding out his hands and smiling. The two people were happy as well, and must have been royal. The man had very long hair and was holding the woman's hands. The woman's hair was just as long as mine, and she looked very in love with this man.

My thoughts were distracted, as I heard steps coming from the door. I quickly laid back down and played sleep with my eyes cracked just enough to see the man when he walked through, but it would look like my eyes were closed. "I see you've finally woken." He said be fore he even walked in. My eyes shot open as I recognized the voice. The boy form the dueling club! As he walked through the door our eyes connected the moment they were able to. I could feel some warm sensation inside (not like that, pervs!) and I felt like I would melt. He smiled pleasantly and walked towards me holding a tray with some bottles, a jar, a bowl and cup. As he sat beside me my eyes drank in his very sight. He seemed to like white or some thing, because he wore a white shirt that said in plain letters: 'I can only please one person at a time. Here's your number. Sorry number 356, I'm only on 20!' His pants were also just white jeans. He sat the tray beside me still smiling and said, "Good afternoon! Here take this and this," he said handing the bottles and the jar. "The jar contains a special herbal cream. After I leave you can use it, you'll know where to apply it." He said a pink tinge showing on his face. "The bottles contain medicine I blended to help calm you down and speed up the healing process. After applying the cream you'll start to feel very cold. That's what this is for." He said indicating the bowl containing a whitish soup and the cup that had hot green tea by the smell of it. "There. That's just about it. Call me back when your done." he said walking out. As I picked up one of the bottles I heard him yell from the other side of the door, "No, used them in the order that I set them in from right to left!" My eyes went to the jar and I felt myself blush at remembering what he said. After applying it I took the other medicines. (No I'm not going to write all that……well maybe) Evidentially I had to drink the whole thing, they were only as big as shot glasses. After the last bottle I felt a little tired, but cold. Then I started to drink the soup, and amazingly felt that same melting sensation that the boy's eyes gave me. Then I drank the tea and settled down. I was just about to lay down and sleep before I remembered his last comment before walking out. "Um, um, sir…..I mean boy, um….." I stammered, but before I found something to say the boy walked in the room carrying some pajamas holding something in his hand looking like an ancient flute. He left as I dresses my self then came back in. He sat right back next to me still smiling, which was kind of unnerving. "There now I suspect your feeling kind of sleepy right?" He asked. "Yes I am. But how do you know so much about healing rape wounds-" I started. "Ah, just wait to ask me that after you wake up." He said raising the ancient flute to his lips and started to blow. The notes that flowed from the flute were very soft and smooth, like a jazz instrument. The tone of the song sounded slightly happy and uppity, but instead of rousing me I felt myself starting to fall deeper into my sleep. Before long I had stopped struggling, and let myself slip off into a dreamy slumber.

_The walls of a large golden colored hall were bridled with excitement. Giant banners hung from the ceilings written in some very ancient language. There were people walking down the halls in lines carrying things. Either parcels, gifts, or food. The people evidentially were Egyptian. As I followed them down and around the halls I noticed that the mass of people got bigger. We all ended up in a large chamber surrounding Three people. The Pharaoh and another man and a women. The Man at first sight instantly reminded me of the boy that rescued me. Only he looked a little more grown. He had a slight beard and those same melting chocolate eyes. His Egyptian robes looked more casual than the clothes I saw him in. The Woman stood directly across from him and seemed like a mirror image of me. Her eyes seemed to go on forever with a sense of everlasting deep knowledge. Then I heard the Pharaoh, who looked disturbingly like the other duelist at the building speak and another astonishing thing occurred. I understood him. "Under Ra, we are here to join these two humans in the sacred ritual undeniable even by the almighty god Ra himself. The two are very dear to me and to all of you, I know. The man on my left is Viriaus , my royal adviser and friend from my infant years. I love this man like a brother and I could not be happier for him. No," He added after a moment of thought, "There will come a time I'm sure, But for now I could not be happier. The Women across from him is the female knowledge seeker known as Celestaria. She has been a source of wisdom when I needed her most. The two of these mortal shall cross the barrier into immortality. From life to death, and if Ra be with them, together in the next life as well. They will pledge themselves to each other in front of our eyes, and begin their eternal journey…" After the Pharaohs speech they recited to each other their wedding vows and shared a joining kiss with each other in front the crowd that unsurprisingly filled the room with sounds of "Aw!" or cheers. Afterwards they had a feast with everyone in the room talking or shaking their hands at one time or another. The room was infected with their love and emotion. And then something horrible happened. The right wall was blown in killing quite a few people with the explosion. Then men cloaked in purple robes filled in led by one person, who had his robe held down._

"The Pharaoh stood from his stool and looked at the man. "Marik? What are you doing?!" "I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago." The man replied. His voice had two different voices within itself. "I'm here to remove you from the throne and take it for myself!" "You'll never live to see that day!" Shouted Viriaus as he ran down the room followed by people clothed in white robes. The hundreds of men spread themselves to the other men who were commanders. The women and children all ran out the room all of them except for Celestaria. Then the Pharaoh walked into the middle of the crowd of people and said. "This cannot and will not happen here." Then in a bright flash, everything disappeared.

FLASH

The room we were in was huge. Filled with one chair and a giant two foot deep hole. The men all stood across the room, the Purple glaring at the White and vice versa. The Pharaoh sat in the throne and looked at the men and pronounced in a sad tone. "Let the shadow games begin."

I watched mortified as one by one, men started to die. Or more appropriately engulfed by darkness. Every time one of his men would die, the Pharaoh would flinch, his face getting sadder every time. The other man would keep an insane smile plastered to his face no matter who died. The men faced each other with at least 15 people in a row behind them. They summoned giant slabs of stone, each bearing the mark of a Duel Monster. The men would counter each other destroying stone after stone, and each time a few of the men would disappear, until there were none left and then the duelist would be engulfed by darkness. This happened for a long time and the Pharaoh's ranks began to dissipate. Then it was to the point to where the Pharaoh had on his side a small handful of men and Himself and the opponent had two full ranks. The Pharaohs men then began to show a stronger side knocking down the villain's men one by one. Then it was four people left. The Pharaoh, Viriaus, And the villain and his man. They both sent their men out, the Pharaohs expression very grim. Viriaus handled the opponent easily never losing his men, and then faced Marik. The duel went on very ferociously Viriaus giving his all and even managed to make Marik sweat. Then the duel went downhill. Marik summoned a card so mysterious I couldn't see it through the light it emitted. Then in one fatal attack wipe out Viriaus' monsters and men. He fell to the floor as the darkness started to move up him. But very slowly. There was something repelling it. As I looked up him I saw his left ear start to shine brightly almost as so of Marik's monster. Then his hand raised up to his ear and began to remove his earring.

"No stop!" Shouted the Pharaoh, "That is the only thing stopping you from being devoured!" He cried standing and running to him. Celestaria following closely behind. "Celeste, Pharaoh." The man said weakly to the approaches. "Please don't do this!" Celestaria said throwing her arms around her husband. Her hand shining just as brightly. "You can't leave me. I can't live without you." "Celeste I will always be with you until we see each other again. This earring will not save me forever. I love you. Don't forget me." He said as he removed the earring and handed it to the Pharaoh. "Please protect her. She means the world to me." Then his body went ridged as he was swallowed by darkness. The Pharaoh stepped up to plate and faced Marik. His face showed utter bitterness and no sign of sympathy to the destruction of the other person as he said. "Your reign of terror ends here."

The Pharaohs neck and The man's Staff lit up and a blinding whiteness filled the room.

I sprang from the bed and realized that this was only a dream. Then I looked up to came to face with the picture again and began to think over the dream. Then the boy walked back in. He saw me staring at the picture and smiled. "There is a long tale behind that picture. How are you feeling?" My head swiveled to him and I noticed for the first time my body didn't hurt, in fact it felt better than before. "I feel fine" I said to him and then blushed "Thank you so much for saving me. I mean I don't even know you. Oh and the clothes……they are a little big but thank you nonetheless." The boy shook his head and muttered "Its nothing honestly. I do this all the time. Oh and my name is Vint. I already know yours." He said as he sat at the edge of the bed. Then the question I tried to ask earlier surfaced in my mind and shoot from my mouth before I could stop it. "How do you know how to heal rape wounds?" I said and immediately clamped my mouth in guilt.

__

He stood up and smile half-heartedly and said. "I supposed I already knew from the off but I finally realized I knew when I practiced on myself," he said, his back towards me. I felt my own jaw drop as he said the next words. "I was raped myself."

Soooooooooooooooooooo. How was it? Good. bad? Yes I know I hadn't posted in a long time but hey…….. I was busy. So Read and Review please. I need support.


End file.
